


Love is the Devil

by taggiecb



Series: Satan/Santa [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Dancing, Devils, Dirty Talk, Elf Niall, Fluff and Smut, Gifts, Hell, M/M, Santa Harry, Satan Louis, Smut, Stripping, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Louis has never celebrated before. He tries to make the perfect date for Harry.





	Love is the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Santa/Satan series. You don't have to read the first one to enjoy this one, but it might help to get to know the characters a little more. This is also an ongoing series, so if you like it, stay tuned for more! 
> 
> Also! For anyone who has read the first one! This happens in the Valentines day right after they meet. There is an epilogue in the first story that happens after they have been together for a year, but I am going back to show their relationship develop. It's not incredibly important to know this, but if anyone is wondering, that is the timeline. 
> 
> Thank you so much Anitra for helping me with this, and everyone who wanted to see more of these cuties.

“Liam!” Louis yells for his long suffering assistant. He is louder than need be. He knows that Liam can hear him just fine. 

“Fucking hell.” Liam takes in Louis’ office in disgust. “What in the fuck happened here?” 

The room in question is decorated in every shape, size, and shade of red hearts that Louis could imagine. There are bouquets of roses on every surface and so much chocolate that the scent of it is starting to over power the flowers themselves. And finally, the pride of the entire operation, a giant plush teddy bear sits slouched on the bed, front and center near the hearth and wrapped in a cheerful pink bow. 

“It’s Valentine's Day!” Louis spreads his arms out. He is quite proud of his work. He didn’t really have anything to go by as a reference, commercials mostly. But the entire room makes him feel warm and fuzzy, so he must have done something right. 

“So?” Liam looks like he’s about to vomit. His nose is stuck in a permanent wrinkle. “Who do you plan to torture with this abomination?” 

“Harry!” Louis replies, as though Liam didn’t just insult Louis’ hours of research and minutes of preparation. 

“Why the bed?” Liam scrutinizes the large four poster that is also a new addition to Louis’ space. “You don’t sleep.” 

“You know why,” Louis retorts, trying to sound authoritative, even though his gut clenches in what might be embarrassment. “Harry sleeps.”

“I’ve got a nice rack you could strap him to. Saves space, too.” Liam smiles in the only way he knows how, wickedly. 

“I am not strapping Harry to a rack, and neither are you. I need you to hold down the fort for a bit. I am going to go up and see him.” Louis changes his clothes to something that feels more romantic. A dark burgundy sweater forms over his torso while a tight fitting pair of jeans appear on his legs. Harry has always liked these. The sweater is new though. “ What do you think?” 

“Ridiculous,” Liam replies. “So I will just get going, check on the place.” He rubs his hands, that wicked smile appearing almost immediately. He loves to be rid of Louis so he can have a little more freedom. 

“Don’t forget that Zayn is down here. No funny business.” Louis levels him a look, and Liam immediately deflates. 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” He grumbles, fumbling with his pristine black suit jacket. 

“Clearly you do. That is why you are down here. I don’t have you as my personal assistant because you are so good at your job you know.” This is where Louis officially crosses the line though because suddenly Louis is alone in the room. Less than a second later Zayn is standing in Liam’s place. 

“It’s alright Lou; I’ve got him,” Zayn says. His smile is serene.

“Thanks Z. You’re an angel,” Louis replies. 

“I used to be.” Zayn winks at Louis before he vanishes as well, leaving nothing but Louis to leave to find his own love.

 

Louis appears on the outskirts of Harry’s small village and walks the short distance to his headquarters, where at this time of day is the most likely place to find him. He has learned quickly in his short time of knowing Harry not to appear in a room unannounced. One wouldn’t think that someone so cheerful looking as a Christmas elf would have the instinct to swing at something that startles him. But then again, there isn’t a whole lot about Niall that screams cheerful anyway. He knocks lightly on Harry’s door frame until he hears Harry telling him to enter.

“Louis!” Harry smiles brightly, coming towards him for a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. “You don’t have to knock. I told you this.” 

“Manners is the only decent thing he has going for him. Let him have it.” Niall replies, not even looking up from the stack of papers that he is mulling over. 

“Niall!” Harry reprimands him. “Apologise at once.” 

Niall does look up this time, eying Louis suspiciously. He sighs heavily. “Sorry.” It is the least genuine thing that Niall Has ever had said to him. 

“Now get out.” Harry continues, this time really ruffling Niall’s feathers. 

“I have work to do!” Niall protests. 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before being an asshole.” Harry sticks his nose in the air. Niall makes a sound that is closer to a growl than anything else. Louis is quite sure that it is directed at him, but he gets up and exits without another word. 

“I am so sorry about that,” Harry says to him.

“It’s fine. I get worse.” Louis just shrugs. He is quite sure that he is immune to rude behaviour at this point. 

“You look really nice.” Harry studies him. Louis ducks his head, pleased that he noticed. 

“Thank you. You always look nice.” Louis returns the gesture. 

“Not that I am not happy to see you, but is there any reason for this surprise” Harry gets close to him again, lightly placing his hands on Louis’ hips. Louis can’t help but lean into it. 

“Oh no, this is not the surprise. The surprise is down home.”  

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up. “There is actually a surprise?” 

“Yeah.” Louis feels suddenly self conscious. “It’s Valentine's Day.” 

“Shit, Louis!” Harry throws his head back. “I totally forgot.” He looks at Louis again, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth. “I’m sorry. I have a plan I promise. It’s just that Niall and I just got back to work, and we kind of got caught up.” 

“That’s alright Harry. We aren’t…” Louis doesn’t really know what to call them. “We aren’t….” He makes a hand movement between them. 

“Yes, we are Louis. I want us to be together. I had a plan, I promise. I just got caught up.” Louis’ heart warms at Harry’s words. He wants Louis. Louis knows that Harry has said it before, but they didn’t know how this would work. He shakes his head and puts a finger on Harry’s rambling apologies. 

“That’s ok. We can do my plan tonight and then yours another time alright?” He brings his hand up to place it on Harry’s arm and waits for Harry to nod before he transports them from the top of the world to the bottom. 

 

~~~

 

Harry adjusts his eyes to his new environment. It’s a sensation that he is still getting used to, popping in and out. He blinks a few times and takes in the room that is now familiar and cozy. He blinks a few more times, not really believing what he saw the first time. 

“Louis, what did you do?” He doesn’t know where to look first. There are paper hearts actually everywhere. Suddenly he registers the light music filtering through the room. 

_ God must have spent a little more time on you _

“‘NSYNC?” He raises a brow at Louis. “Interesting choice.” 

“I did some research.” Louis is practically bouncing on his toes, and Harry could melt at how adorable his enthusiasm is. 

“Research? Valentine’s Day research?” Harry walks around, finding the giant stuffed bear. He touches the bow around its neck lightly. He is quite sure he has seen a few of these come out of his workshop. 

“Well I have never celebrated Valentine’s Day first hand, obviously.” Louis replies. Harry circles back to him, and he can see that Louis is starting to look unsure. He opens his arms, and Louis steps in without much enthusiasm. “You hate it.” 

“I love it. I can’t believe you did this all for me.” He curls his arms around Louis and soaks in the warmth of his skin. “It’s just…” 

“What? just say it,” Louis says into Harry’s shoulders. He hasn’t thawed enough yet to return the embrace. 

“It’s just, this would probably be the dream valentine surprise of a person who is a little more tender in years.” Harry picks his way through, trying to spare Louis’ feelings. He should probably just have faked it and been done. 

“What do you mean?” Louis pulls away, looking curious. 

“Well,” Harry rubs Louis’ back lightly, reveling in the way that that it causes Louis to squirm just slightly. “People of all ages love Valentine’s day. From the time they are small they enjoy giving cards of love to their friends and family, eating candy, and celebrating just having friendship around them.”

“And older people?” Louis asks. His lip is stuck out slightly. He looks partly frustrated, partly curious. 

Harry smiles and pulls Louis closer. He dips his head slightly and takes Louis’ lips in his own. Louis instantly returns the kiss, finally putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry deepens the kiss, threading his fingers into Louis’ hair. A small whimper escapes Louis’ lips. Harry pulls back and smiles at Louis’ dazed look. 

“Kissing?” He rasps, staring at Harry’s lips longingly. 

“Kissing, sex, romance. Just enjoy each other, however they like to do that best.” He trails kisses from Louis’ temple down to his throat. Louis leans his head back to give him more access. 

“Well that sounds nice too.” He sounds like he is about to melt into a puddle already, and Harry hasn’t even done anything yet. 

“It does.” Harry’s hands start to wander of their own volition. 

“So was that your plan for me then?” Louis asks, tracing a line along the top of Harry’s jeans, barely grazing his skin. 

“It wasn’t.” Harry replies, as though he just realises what they are doing. “I am starting to wonder where my head was when I was thinking about it though.” 

“Shame.” Louis replies, acting as though he is about to move away. “All I planned was to eat chocolates and smell flowers and listen to the playlist that I agonized over.” His look of regret is so fake that Harry wants to laugh out loud. 

“Ah Lou, come on.” Harry wraps around him again like a koala. 

“You made fun of my valentine's surprise!” Louis laughs, snuggling into Harry’s chest. 

“I love your valentine’s surprise Lou. I love everything about you.” Harry starts his ministrations on Louis’ bare skin once again. He shifts the wide neckline of his sweater so that he can graze his teeth against his shoulder. 

“I bet.” Louis replies, but his breath hitches, and Harry can feel him start to get lost on Harry’s touch once again. 

“Please?” He tries. Louis actually groans at the word. “Getting gifts from you turns me on.”  Louis turns in Harry’s arms. A lazy smirk lingers on his lips, but his eyes are hungry. 

“Just gifts?” He asks, biting at Harry’s jawline. 

“Hm?” Harry asks, distracted by Louis’ mouth on him. 

“That’s all that turns you on?” Louis asks, not stopping whatever devil magic that he is doing to make Harry’s collar bone tingle like that just from a touch. 

“No, God no.” Harry moans. Louis steps away from him then, and Harry’s hands automatically follow. 

“Tell me then.” Harry stands, mouth agape as Louis’ clothes seem to just melt away from him. He is left with not a stitch on his body, and he hops on the bed without a conscientious bone in his body. “I want you to tell me what about me turns you on, while you are getting undressed there, and maybe we can talk about sex.”

“What kind of torture is this?” Harry groans as he lifts his shirt over his head. 

“Torture is the business I deal in love. Be lucky there isn’t a rack to strap you in.”  Louis laughs, but Harry can feel himself blanche a bit. “Kidding! Just kidding.” He waves his hands. “But start talking, or this is going to be a long night for you.” 

“Shit.” He can feel his tongue tying as he opens his mouth. He takes a long scrutinizing look at Louis, stretched out lazily on the bed. Louis makes a hand gesture that invites him to study him. “God, well your body for starters.”

“Yeah, what about it?” Louis asks. 

“It’s beautiful, the curves, and you are so toned.” Harry licks his lips, feeling his mouth go dry suddenly. “Your tattoos are so sexy, I just want to lick them.” 

“Mmhhm, what else?” Louis starts to lightly touch his chest, tracing the letters emblazoned on his chest. He starts to let his hand start to travel down towards his navel. Harry can see the goosebumps start to form on his arms. 

“Yeah,” Harry replies, starting on his belt, almost ripping it in half when the buckle catches on a belt loop. “Yeah, your dick is so pretty Lou, fuck I think about it all the time. Fantasize about it.”

“This?” Louis asks, stroking his cock lightly, but with purpose. Harry feels entranced by it, standing in the middle of the room in just his underwear, his own cock straining against the fabric. “One more thing, H.” Louis breathes. He is squirming slightly, quickening his pace. 

“The way you make me feel.” Harry whispers. “You make me feel like I am on fire sometimes, but I want to melt other times. I want to listen to you laugh and sigh and cry and yell. I love the way you make me feel.” Harry peels off the last of his clothes. 

“Fuck H, come here,” Louis says. Harry practically leaps into the bed. 

Harry kisses him, sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth, tasting the sweet and tangy taste that is just Louis. 

“Got a little sappy there.” Louis smiles, stroking Harry while Harry pulls their bodies closer. 

“Worth it.” Harry replies. “Want to blow you.” 

“Mhmmm, please.” Harry starts to make his way down the bed. “No, wait.” He grins wickedly, “69.” 

“Fuck, you are a little devil aren’t you?” Harry asks, adjusting his body so that they are lying on their sides towards one another. 

“One and only baby.” Louis replies as he takes Harry in deep. Harry nuzzles the soft hair in Louis’ pelvis before he goes a little lighter. “Tell me when you are close.” He asks, because to be honest he could come at any second. This whole night has been one long foreplay session. 

“I’m close, have been close.” Louis replies and takes Harry in again. 

“Fuck, come then. Come when you’re ready.” Louis grunts, grinding into Harry’s mouth a few times before he releases. Harry takes it, and Louis doesn’t miss a step, working extra hard to get Harry off as well. “I’m ready, fuck that feels good.” Harry grips Louis’ thighs as he comes into Louis’ waiting mouth as well. Louis fucks him with his mouth through it all, only stopping when Harry is fully soft again. 

“Come back to me.” Louis asks, his voice is sated and satisfied. Harry drags his limbs into action and situates himself in the crook of Louis’ arms. They stay that way for a while. Harry can’t even tell how long. Every second with Louis feels at the same time like a moment and a lifetime all at once. “Sleep.” Louis says into Harry’s hair and like a magical dust falling over him, his eyes close, and he is out cold.

 

Harry hears a tap on the door frame and looks up to see Louis taking in the large space as he walks in. 

“So this is the famous workshop.” He says, smiling at the organized mess of toys and materials that fill every corner. 

“This is it.” Harry beams with pride as he wipes his hands on his oldest pair of jeans that are barely fit for wearing in public anymore. “Thanks for coming.” Louis meets him halfway for a sweet kiss. 

“Anytime love.” Louis whispers. Harry gets mesmerized in the flutter of Louis’ lashes for a second before he remembers what they are here for. 

“So I didn’t pull out all the stops here for you I’m afraid.” Harry says, taking Louis’ hand and leading him to stand behind the workbench. “But I wanted to do something that means a lot to me and hopefully will mean something to you.” Harry ducks his head, suddenly shy under Louis’ gaze. 

“You didn’t have to do anything Harry. Just spending time with you is a gift to me.” Louis smiles bright and open, and Harry can feel his ears tinge pink. 

“You are awful.” He replies, poking Louis lightly in the ribs. 

“I’m a romantic.” Louis pokes him back. “Stop stalling H. What did you get me?” 

“I thought it didn’t matter?” Harry teases, grabbing the gift that had been poorly camouflaged under a piece of stray felt on the workshop bench.

“I still want it.” Louis crosses his arm, fake pouting. “Please.” 

“Ok, so just some backstory.” Harry says instead.

“Harry!” 

“Well, I just wanted to say that I didn’t get this for you...I made it.” Louis’ eyes immediately soften, and he looks down to where it’s still hidden behind Harry’s back. “All by myself. Didn’t get help from anyone.” He adds. 

“Harry.” Louis coos. Harry carefully brings it around his side and holds it out. He stares at Louis’ face as Louis stares at the gift. “Is this…” Louis leans in closer. “This is your house.” 

Harry’s house, that Louis is taking into his own hand gently is encased in a globe of glass on a dark oak base. Louis shakes it gently, watching the “snow” fall over the tiny figure. 

“You did this all by yourself?” Louis asks in awe, bringing the snowglobe closer so he can see the tiny details. “I can see inside the windows!” He shakes it again, a little harder this time, seeing the tiny blizzard he makes. 

“Well, I _am_ Santa.” Harry muses. “I wanted you to have a piece of me with you when you aren’t here. I _hoped_ that you wanted a piece of me when I am not with you.” 

“Of course I do. Harry, this is so beautiful. I can’t believe you did this for me.” 

“Look closer at the snow.” Harry smiles. Louis instantly leans in close to it again. 

“They are tiny hearts!” He cries in glee. “You made millions of tiny little hearts to make them look like snow.” Louis looks like he’s about to tear up, so Harry takes the snow globe from his hand and quickly flips it over. 

“Wait, there is one more thing.” He twists the key on the bottom of the base, and suddenly a small but clear tune starts to come through. 

_ Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you _

“Dance with me?” He takes Louis’ hand, and Louis steps into his space wordlessly. They barely move their bodies to the tune, just enjoying one another’s embrace until the key winds down again. 

“I can’t help it either Harry.” Louis replies quietly. “I love you.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lou.” 


End file.
